The sharing of a virtual space by a plurality of users wearing a head mounted device (hereinafter simply referred to as “HMD”) via a network is known. In this context, the virtual space includes a virtual reality (VR) space. For example, in Patent Document 1, there is described a technology of causing a plurality of users to share one VR space and controlling a motion (e.g., posture of avatar) of an avatar based on a motion (e.g., posture of user) of a user.